RockABy, Baby
by SadRebel
Summary: Noodle hath returned, but what will she find in the longforgotten halls of Kong Studios?OneShot, 2DNoodle.


Hello, me again:)

Yes, well. Here is it, another story. I love getting feedback from you guys!! 3

**Disclaimer::::**

I, unfortunatly, do not own Gorillaz. 2D, Noodle, Russle, Murdoc and Kong Studios belong to to the elusive Jamie Hewlette, and his crazy counterpart; Damon Albarn. They are love!

Anyway; I hope you enjoy. 2D/Noodle!! XP

**Ps:::** What would happen if 'Beam-me-up-Scotty' was gay???

"Stop that Scotty!! And beam down my clothes!!"

xx SadRebel xx

**Rock-a-by, Baby…**

A small, Japanese girl stood in one of the many bathrooms of Kong Studios, holding back the spiky, blue hair of her friend; who was being sick in the toilet. The sound was ghastly, and the stench was unbelievable, but still she stood there, baring it, for the sake of her friend.

"2D" She cooed, softly. "2D, 2D, 2D"

"You came back" Replied the ex-singer, in-between retches.

"Yes" Noodle whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three years. Three long years. Noodle had travelled the globe, searching for herself. In the end all she had found was pain, suffering and misery. She tried to fight it, but in the end the evil of the world had bettered her. It had bettered Murdoc, too. The Satanic, chain-smoking, booze-hound had let the evil of the world take him, just when she needed him most. It had taken him away; to jail, to court, to jail, to death. Russel had been at his funeral. But the evil got to him too. Now-a-days he wondered the globe, following in Noodle's foot-steps. Before she saw him depart on his aeroplane, she had already decided:

_It was time to go home._

Noodle walked into Kong Studios and gasped. It was a hollowed out skeleton; abandoned, dilapidated and almost forgotten. Noodle could feel the pain of the building as it creaked and groaned with the force of the wind. The once impenetrable fortress was now nothing more then a hang-out for the zombies of the grave-yard that surrounded it. Noodle had never felt so alone in all her life.

But…_ Noodle was not alone…_

It had been 3 years since Noodle had been in her room, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw. The floor, or what was left of it, was covered in a sticky, toxic goo and her walls, which had once been gloriously decorated with manga art and band posters, where now ashen remains. Noodle's eye's stung, her heart screamed and her head pounded.

"This is not my home" She whispered… And then: _"NOT MY HOME!"_

And then she slumped onto the floor, and wept.

It was amidst her crying that she heard it. A sob, a cough, a painful gasp. Noodle sniffed, threw back her head and strained her ears. Cough, wheeze, gasp, sob. Cough, sob, sniff, door-slam. _Door slam? _Noodle put her hands flat on the floor and pushed her self upwards. Silently, swiftly, she scurried about the house. At the top of the stairs that let to the basement, she paused; Sniff, cough, retch, sob. Noodle ran down the stairs, two at a time. Without hesitation, she threw open the door at the bottom of the stairs and pelted across the garage. Skidding to a halt, she looked around. There was Murdoc's Winnebago. Untouched. She started towards it, but the retching and sobbing was getting louder. The unabashed weeping diverted her attention to a door across the basement. Taking a deep breath, she ran towards it.

The door was hanging off its hinges and Noodle battered it down easily. Down the stairs she flew, further and further into the bowels of Kong. Until a door appeared in front of her. She stopped. _His door._ She winced as she opened the door. The room smelt like garbage and cigarettes. But it had defiantly been used recently. The bed was untidy and there was an oped bottle of painkillers on the floor, next to a blue and black Polaroid photograph. Noodle picked it up, and found herself staring into the eyes of a much younger, much happier, _her._ The picture was damp, registered Noodle. She was momentarily distracted by the object she held in her hand, but the noise of a person throwing up distracted her. It was a terrible noise, but she was drawn to it. Dropping the photo, she pushed open the bathroom door. There, on the floor, dressed in y-fronts and a long pink t-shirt that hung off him, and leaning on the toilet, was 2D. Noodle walked forward and rounded up his mangy hair in her hands. She planted a kiss on the back of his neck, and another on his forehead.

"2D" She cooed, softly. "2D, 2D, 2D"

"You came back" Replied the ex-singer, in-between retches.

"Yes" Noodle whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks for reading!! I hope you liked!! 3_


End file.
